Panels are widely used in different fields of applications including, for instance, different fields of technology, such as electronics and automotive applications to name just two examples, as well as architecture. For instance, panels may be used as parts of a building façade, as part of a roof or, for instance, for interior decorations. But also in other fields of technology, panels may be used for design and/or protective reasons, as part of a glazing of a car or another vehicle as well as a part of a display. Many of these panels are at least partially translucent.
In many of these fields a need exists to provide electrical energy to devices, circuits or other components to be operated for different reasons. However, at the same time the available space as well as weight and an effort to produce and to integrate an electrical energy producing or electrical energy storing devices may represent a serious technical challenge.